lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Hilary Swift
Hilary Swift '''is the second youngest child of Timone, and Theresa Swift making her a member of House Swift through her father and a member of House Crane through her mother. Hilary Swift has three siblings in the form of Taylor, William, and John Swift, of which William is a member of the Order of the Red Dragon, her sister Taylor leads the Brill order of the Dragon, and her brother John Swift is the heir to the Patriarch of House Swift and to prepare him for this he leads the military forces of House Swift. Hilary Swift is also married to Mike Swift, and they have one young daughter together named Melanie Swift. Hilary Swift is a level three Magi sensitive human being that is a controller of the Conjuration Family of Magi. For most of her life she secretly practised Magi, and was always on edge about being caught. She was constantly sneaking out of Brill and practising her Magi in the wild forests west of the town, and during this time she came to truly love the wild in a way that she could never understand. While she kept her life a secret as best she could the amount of times she lost control of her powers dwindled but they still happened and her parents became painfully aware of what she was. They like many other noble houses who discovered a Magi capable child in their family decided to keep it a secret to keep her safe, but eventually others begin to understand what she was, and thus they decided to find another solution. In a lucky meeting Timone Swift met Tarnide Hale and together they decided to send their children to Hogwarts where they could learn for a time how to control their powers before they returned home again. Hilary then spent two years in Hogwarts alongside Edward Cullen who came to become her best friend, and the two stood side by side as the situation in Hogwarts escalated. When she returned to Lucerne she would travel to Lucerne with Edward becoming his only friend other then a few while he was being left out by his former friends, and it was during her time there that she would sleep with William of whom seduced her in order to get to Edward. Following the issues that arised from her sleeping with William Lovie III. she would return to Brill where she was able to more easily join the society, and she married Mike Swift in a quaint ceremony, before her life was once again changed when the best friend of her best friend Edward Cullen in the form of William Lovie became the king. With the creation of the Order of the Blue Dragon she has found a safe place to practise her Magi and to help the Kingdom she now loves so much. Hilary Swift would join with her Stone Dragon's and make her way to Westbridge where she would assist her friend in fighting that conflict. While Edward was the Voice in Tevinter she was fighting in the western front with Gemma Cullen, but she returned to the west when it became clear that he was having success. History Early History '''Hilary Swift was born in Brill to her parents Timone, and Theresa Swift. She was born the second youngest of the children of the two and during her youth she struggled greatly with what she knew was a growing uncontrollable amount of Magi within her. This Magi ability wasn't something anyone elce in her family suffered from, and so she was quite scared for much of her youth of people discovering her secret.She eventually realized that the only way to control it was to use it regulary. This was hard for her since she didn't want anyone to know about her abilities. For most of her life she secretly practised Magi, and was always on edge about being caught. She was constantly sneaking out of Brill and practising her Magi in the wild forests west of the town, and during this time she came to truly love the wild in a way that she could never understand. While she kept her life a secret as best she could the amount of times she lost control of her powers dwindled but they still happened and her parents became painfully aware of what she was. They like many other noble houses who discovered a Magi capable child in their family decided to keep it a secret to keep her safe, but eventually others begin to understand what she was, and thus they decided to find another solution. In a lucky meeting Timone Swift met Tarnide Hale and together they decided to send their children to Hogwarts where they could learn for a time how to control their powers before they returned home again. When Timone returned home and told his wife about the plan, she was heartbroken but she told him that she was starting to hear talk from her friends that their enemies were becoming aware of Hilary's gifts and were attempting to get House Jestife to have her executed. With this knowledge Theresa also jumped on board the idea, and they got the entire family together and told them all what was happening. Aftermath : "Viktor was murdered by Lord Voldemort... The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this.. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Viktor died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory." : —Dumbledore speaking to all of the students of Hogwarts, and the students who went there for the Tri-Wizard Tournament Return to Lucerne Order of the Blue Dragon See Also : Order of the Blue Dragon The Creation of the Order of the Blue Dragon was the moment that Hilary Duff had been waiting for most of her life to come. She was in her estate spending time with Taylor and Mike when Edward arrived at the door with a robed man that introduced himself as Khadgar. The three engaged in a long conversation which ended with Hilary joining the Order of the Blue Dragon underneath the position of her best friend Edward who was the Azure Lord of Conjuration. Once Khadgar had left the two talked more about their future in the order, and they came to a decision that Hilary and he would grow thier section together and would always go to eachother before they made any big decisions. Civil War in Lucerne Main Article : Lucerne Civil War Family Members House Swift3.jpg|Timone Swift - Father|link=Timone Swift House Crane1.png|Theresa Crane - Mother|link=Theresa Swift 'Relationships' Main Article : Relationships of Hilary Swift Edward Cullen1.jpg|Edward Cullen - Best Friend|link=Edward Cullen Category:House Swift Category:People Category:Magi Category:Order of the Blue Dragon Category:Vandal Category:Human Category:The Stone Dragons Category:Level Three Magi Category:People of Brill Category:Concubine of William Lovie III. Category:House Crane Category:Restoration School of Magi